The long-term objective is a nanopore detector chip for a general utility instrument capable of inexpensive de novo sequencing that can also be used for re-sequencing projects. The instrument directly generates base-dependent electronic signals as multi-kilobase length fragments of single stranded genomic DNA is driven sequentially through nanopores articulated with electrically contacted single walled carbon nanotube probes. The final system is intended to provide a relatively high quality sequence from =6.5-fold coverage of a genome using DNA from fewer than 1 million cells, with no amplification or labeling. The specific aims are: 1) Characterize ungapped nanotube articulated nanopore detectors in ionic solution with and without DNA molecules to establish a device model;2) Control ssDNA binding, translocation, and sliding on the nanotube surface exposed in ungapped nanotube articulated nanopores;3) Study and optimize DNA molecule induced field effect modulation of nanotube electrode conductance in ungapped nanotube articulated nanopores as a function of nanotube bias, gate voltage, and solution properties;4) Analyze and optimize tunneling current modulations between gapped nanotube electrodes in the first generation detector;5) Design and fabricate a second generation detector with embedded 'T'nanotube geometry and achieve 1 Kb/sec sequencing on Kb length strands of DNA;6) Design a third generation nanopore detector for high throughput 10 Kb/sec/nanopore sequencing. If we are able to resolve each base as it passes through a nanopore at the rate of 104 bases/sec as proposed here, an instrument with an array of 100 such nanopores could produce a high quality draft sequence of one mammalian genome in ~20 hours at a cost of approximately $1,000/mammalian genome. Genomic sequencing at these reduced costs would make vital contributions to improved human health on many fronts, including the understanding, diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of disease;environmental science and remediation;and the genetics of human health and disease derived from the understanding of evolution. PROJECT HEALTH RELEVANCE We are developing the core detector of an instrument that could produce a high-quality draft sequence of one mammalian genome in ~20 hours at a cost of approximately $1,000/mammalian genome. Genomic sequencing at these reduced costs would make vital contributions to improved human health on many fronts, including the understanding, diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of disease;environmental science and remediation;and the genetics of human health and disease derived from the understanding of evolution.